


Tea Time

by sunalso



Series: Sunshine and Fluff 2019 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing, VE Day, World War II, woman in uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. VE Day in London is a time of hope and joy as the war at long last ends. Jemma is adding love to that list, along with uninterrupted afternoon teas.Beta'd by Gort





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Double check the tags and pairings, this isn't my usual! (Romantic Simmorse and platonic FitzSimmons)   
> Written for @marvelfluffbingo and the @quakeriderwritersguild Valentine’s Day Challenge for the prompt “War’s End Kiss”, also in celebration of Femslash February 2019.

Jemma stood on her tiptoes in her not very sensible shoes, especially for a nurse, and tried to see over the heads of the surrounding crush of people. The pumps with their bows, thin straps, and narrow heels were the first frivolous thing she’d bought since the war had started. She loved them.

“Any sign?” Fitz asked. He had a crutch under one arm and was still favoring his leg, but she was confident he’d make a full recovery.

The square near the heart of London was packed. Victory over Germany had been declared, and everyone was in the streets celebrating. The jubilant noise was deafening, but it made her heart glad.

“No,” Jemma said, dropping down and going to stand beside him. He’d gotten a fair few pats on the back from people on the street because he was in uniform, but Jemma had worn her smartest dress instead of her nursing uniform. The soft non-army green color looked good on her, and she was hoping Bobbi would appreciate how it flattered Jemma’s figure, as well as all the time she’d spent getting her hair into victory rolls.

“She did promise to be here?” Fitz said quietly.

Jemma nodded. She hadn’t seen Bobbi for months, not since she’d been tapped as a spy for the Allies and plucked out of the medical unit she’d been serving as an ambulance driver in. The unit Jemma had been a part of as it followed along with the ebb and flow of the battle lines.

The horror and blood had been everything she’d expected. Finding love amid the death and chaos had been a complete surprise, but Jemma had never met someone like Bobbi. Someone so alive and daring, with silky blonde hair and soft lips.

That Bobbi had liked Jemma back in the same way had been an even bigger shock, but they’d shared cups of terrible coffee, a passion for biology, and more than a few stolen moments alone doing things Jemma had barely dared to dream about before she’d met Bobbi.

Then Bobbi had been whisked away by the war effort, and Jemma had been rotated back to Britain to serve the wounded there. It looked now like she wouldn’t be heading back to the front. Her best friend since childhood, Fitz, had been a sapper and most likely would still have work to do after he’d healed.

They’d been inseparable until the war, and while she knew their parents expected them to marry now, if they did, it would only be in friendship. Life was funny, how he’d turned out to be a confirmed bachelor to her confirmed spinster.

Hearing he’d been shot and was lying feverish in a hospital bed had been one of the worst days of her life. She sat beside him and had confessed about wonderful and unexpected Bobbi. When things had been bleakest, Fitz had told her he was glad she had someone to care for her, but when he’d taken a turn for the better, he’d confessed he was afraid he’d be left friendless. That Jemma wouldn’t keep their old promise to look after each other. She’d told him not to be ridiculous and of course she would.  

That had cheered him up, along with the chocolate ice cream she’d brought him.

It’d been Jemma’s turn to cheer when, after not hearing from Bobbi for ages, Jemma had received a letter, saying that Bobbi would be here on this day at this time, and if Jemma still was interested, she should be there too.

Jemma was indeed still interested.

“Oi,” Fitz suddenly said, pushing off the wall they were leaning against. “Look, that has to be her.”

Jemma’s eye went to where his finger was pointing. Her stomach dropped to her shoes. A tall blonde woman, her hair pinned up and wearing a crisp uniform that did nothing to hide her curves, was looking around the crowd. Jemma had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Yes,” she whispered. “That’s Bobbi.”

When Jemma didn’t move, Fitz put a hand on her back and pushed her forward. “Go on.”

Once she was moving, Jemma couldn’t stop. She plowed her way through the crowd, not stopping her pell-mell dash until she was standing in front of the woman who held her heart.

“Hello,” Jemma said.

Bobbi put a hand over her mouth, looking shocked, then hugged Jemma tight. Bobbi smelled of lilies and love, and Jemma clutched her fiercely.

That was the moment it settled into Jemma’s bones. The war was over.

Really over.

She could rest.

Bobbi gently pushed her back. “I missed you,” she whispered, holding Jemma’s hand and sliding her thumb over the inside of her wrist. It was a signal. An ‘I love you’ for when words weren’t appropriate. Jemma grasped Bobbi’s other hand and did the same.

Song broke out around them, and Jemma smiled. “I can’t believe we lived to see this,” she said.

Bobbi’s fingers shook. “You got me through. Knowing I was coming back to you kept me going. Which sounds like the terrible lines the boys use.”

“If you’re saying it, any terrible line would work.” Jemma flushed, but nobody seemed to be listening to them.

Fitz turned up beside her. “Hello,” he said. “Jemma wasn’t kidding. You’re tall.”

Bobbi laughed. “This can only be Fitz.”

Jemma beamed as the two people most important to her smiled at each other and shook hands. Fitz jerked his thumb at the edge of the square. “Bit of an alley there with a few crates. You two can say a better hello while I stand guard.”

Jemma thought she might cry as she hugged him.

“Thank you,” Bobbi said even as Jemma was already tugging her towards the narrow passageway. They hurried over the cobbles and behind the wooden crates, which smelled faintly of lemons, as Fitz leaned against the wall of the alley, blocking the way with his back to them.

Bobbi swept her hat off, dropped it on the crates, and pushed Jemma against the brick wall. She settled her palms over Jemma’s cheeks. “The war is really over?” Bobbi asked, fingers shaking.

“Yes. Finally. For me, at any rate. What about for you?” Jemma dreaded the answer.

“I told them to lose my name,” Bobbi said. “I said I was going to be a school teacher and I wouldn’t…do what I did. Not anymore.”

Jemma knew better than to ask. Some things needed to stay in the dark. “I’m going to be a doctor,” she said. “And we can have a little cottage together because we’re saving money by sharing. And Fitz will live next door. And there will be absolutely no more bombs or…or…missed tea times.”

Bobbi laughed. “It’s perfect. I don’t have family left to go home to, everything I care about is here now.”

Jemma grabbed the lapels of Bobbi’s uniform coat and pulled her down into a kiss.

All the months of tears, longing, and fear melted away as Jemma’s lips moved against Bobbi’s. She’d been so scared and alone, but the ordeal was done now. It was finally over.

Bobbi put her hands on Jemma’s back, holding her close as their tongues found each other. It was sweet and peaceful, and her heart was full.

After what was far too short a time in Jemma’s opinion, they pulled apart, panting.

“I can’t wait to get you out of that dress,” Bobbi said. “I’ve been missing every freckle.”

Jemma laughed and leaned back against the wall, trying to look coy. “I do believe you have less than honorable intentions, Miss Morse.”

Bobbi tucked a strand of Jemma’s hair behind her ear. “You have no idea, Miss Simmons.”

“Unfortunately, it is almost tea time,” Jemma said primly, even though it was awfully hard to resist Bobbi in her uniform. “And I just swore we wouldn’t be missing any of those.”

“Tea, then nudity. I can handle that. Where are you staying?”

“Fitz and I have rooms at a boarding house. Management is a bit lax at the moment, and I don’t think they’ll mind me having a friend stay.”

“And they have tea?”

“It’s terrible, and there’s no sugar, so Fitz will complain like he does daily, but the scones and jam are marvelous.”

Bobbi leaned in and kissed Jemma softly. “I’m glad to be home.”

“So am I.” She took Bobbi’s hand, amazed that they had both found their way to this moment.

Bobbi laced her fingers with Jemma’s. “Scones?”

“Scones, tea, nudity, and no more war.”


End file.
